Las fiestas
by HikariYamiIshtar
Summary: Hoy es el dia de las fiestas y esta vez es en el planeta de Sonic the hedgehgoh.2 crossover que hice de Sonic


Chapter 1: Un halloween de diversion

Hola!!!! Este es otro crossover de yugioh y sonic que hice asi que disfrutenlo

Nota: Los personajes de sonic no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Yuji Naka y Marik es de Kazuki Takahashi.

La semana que viene es halloween y Sonic, Marik y los otros querian hacerlo a su manera, el 31 de octubre habian planeado hacerla en casa de Cream, los preparativos se revisaron desde Septiembre para que todo este hermoso, la encarga de la fiesta es Amy y al enterarse de todo exigio ser la encargada y ninguno se opuso asi que ella se encarga de invitar a todos y revisar los detalles.

-Creo que ya compre todo-Pregunto la eriza revisando

-¿Amy ya tenes todo?-Le pregunto Cream

-Si, mañana llegaremos tails y yo a decorar todo-le dice Amy orgullosa de su trabajo

-Oki y ya invitastes a todos-le dice Cream feliz

-Calma Cream me encargo de no echar a nadie-Le dice muy feliz la eriza

La noche de brujas por fin llego, la casa de Cream tenia mucha decoración muy linda y la comida tenia muchas cosas terrorificas, Amy se esforzo para este gran dia y buscaba un buen disfraz para esta oportunidad y en este gran dia se disfrazo de vampiresa, estaba muy bien maquillada y su vestido era gótico y se le veian dos colmillos muy filosos y potentes.

-Wow Amy te ves hermosa-Le dijo Cream desde la sala

-Muchas gracias Cream tu disfraz es lindo tambien-Le dijo amy con una sonrisa

Cream venia vestida como una momia llena de vendas.

-¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!- Dijo Tails entrando con Vector.

-¡¡¡Hola!!!- Les dijeron Amy y Cream

Tails venia vestido de zombie, tenia dos tornillos en el cuello y ropas muy rotas, mientras que Vector se habia vestido de caballero medieval.

-Hola chicas, bonitos disfrazes-Les dijo sonriente

Amy y Cream sonrieron y empezaron a hablar, en un rato los invitados llegaron y la fiesta empezo. Amy atendia y hablaba menos, todos le decian que el lugar esta muy lindo, ella sonrio y agradecio pero esperaba a su novio Sonic the hedgehog, ella queria que el la viera y queria que Sonic le dijera lo guapa que es.

-Hola Amy bonita fiesta-Le dijo Knuckles

-Gracias Knuckles y ese disfraz-Le dijo extrañada

Knuckles tenia una flecha que estaba cruzada sobre su cabeza, Amy lo miro extrañada, Knuckles solo sonrio.

-Listo- Dijo el muy feliz

-Jijiji-Se rio Amy

-Y ese disfraz tan apestoso-Le dijo Marik muy burlon

-Jajaja que gracioso enano-Le dijo Knuckes enojado

Marik venia con un vestido de un angel y un demonio, tenia aros uno en forma de angel y otro en forma de demonio.

-Marik tiene razon Knuckles-Le dijo Rouge al entrar

-Wow realmente ese disfraz asentua tu inteligencia Rouge-Le dijo enojado

-Rouge te ves muy hermosa-Le dice Marik feliz

-Oh por dios no me digas que no soy guapa con esto y gracias Marik vos tambien te ves lindo-Le dijo Rouge a Marik

-Ehhhh gracias-Le agradece muy sonrojado

Rouge estaba vestida de bruja, tenia un sombrero, un vestido muy hermoso y unas botas muy lindas. Knuckles y Marik se sonrojaron al verla.

-¡Y yo que se!-Dijo Knuckles ignorandola

-Knuckles estas sonrojado-Le dijo Amy

-…..Yo…..-Dijo muy sonrojado

-Vamos a bailar, me encanta esa musica, Marik que esperas Marine esta hay invitala a bailar-Le dijo empujandolo

-¡¡¡¡Auch!!!!-Se quejo el erizo egipcio-Ho-hola Marine-Le dijo nervioso

-Hola Marik queres bailar!!!-lo toma del brazo muy feliz

-Ehhh si quiero-Le dice con una sonrisa muy tierna

Amy hiso una risita muy pequeña al verlos bailar juntos y suspiro muy desanimada al ver que Sonic no esta.

Amy mira es Sonic con los Chaotix!!!!-Le dijo Cream señalando a sonic con los Chaotix- wow parece que decidieron elegir el disfraz-Le dice con una sonrisa.

-Jijiji si-Se rie

Amy se fue a buscar a Sonic, cuando de repente………….

-¡¡¡¡Amy!!!!-Le grita Tails

-Que queres Tails, no vez que estoy!-

-¿¡Que hace Eggman aca?!-Le grita exaltado

-Pues me dijistes que invite a todos y eso es lo que hice-Dijo en tono de puchero

-Si, pero…..agh olvidalo-dijo dando un suspiro.

-Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer-Le dijo yendose

Amy se dirige hacia donde estaban los Chaotix y vio que Sonic no estaba y se acerco a Espio y a las chicas.

-Hola no vieron a……..-

-Lindo disfraz-Dijo Vainilla

-No tanto como el de ella-Dijo Cosmo burlandose

-¡Mira quien habla planta calabaza!-Le dice enojada

-Y asi comienzan-Suspiro Espio

-Aja….alguno de ustedes sabe a donde fue Sonic-Dijo impaciente Amy

-Sonic mmm creo que se fue a hablar con Marik-le contesto Espio

-O-oki gracias-Le agradecio

Amy se fue a buscar a Sonic por todas partes como loca, luego vio a Marik hablando con el, ella sonrio y se dirijio hacia donde estaba Marik, pero alguien se interpuso.

-Amy muchas gracias por invitarme-Dijo Eggman con una sonrisa macabra

-Ehhhh gracias-Dijo apurada

-Si la verdad sin mi no hay fiesta-dijo feliz

-Si, si si me disculpas tengo que hacer algo-Se fue apurada

Amy llego hacia donde estaba Marik, pero al llegar Sonic se fue.

-Marik ¿y Sonic?-Le pregunto

-Creo que dijo que queria hablar con el echidna apestoso-Dijo en tono burlon Marik

-Muchas gracias-Amy se fue a buscar a Knuckles

-¿Knuckles y Sonic?-Le pregunto

-Creo que me dijo que iba a servir dulces o yo que se-dijo desinteresado

Amy se fue a buscar a Vector en la cocina y al llegar no encontro a Sonic.

-Hola Amy quieres dulces-Le dice con una sonrisa

-No gracias, ¿vistes a Sonic?-le pregunta

-Si estuvo hace un rato, Tails lo llamo para algo-le contesta

-Pero que rayos……-Se le corto la oracion a Shadow.

-Calla y baila conmigo-Lo lleva a la pista.

-Pero yo….-Shadow iba a decir algo

-Shhh-Lo callo

-¡¡¡Amy!!!-Le grito alguien desde la cocina

-Ya vuelvo esperame oki-Se va.

-Tails que sucede….¿Tails?-Lo busca en la cocina

-¡¡¡¡Correte!!!!-Grito con un extingidor y se encargo del humo-Listo creo que puse muchos tiempo las galletas-

-Bueno si todo esta arreglado,chau-Se va-

Al llegar Amy al baile vio que no habia nadie y vio que Sonic se habia ido.

-Sonic…….-dijo rendida Amy

Todos salieron de la casa de Cream y se despidieron de la anfitriona, mientras tanto Amy vio a Sonic despidiendose de Vector y Tails.

-Sonic-Le dijo

-Si amy-Le habla

-Sonic lo del baile yo…..-Le dice sonrojada

-Baile que baile, no estuve con vos en toda la fiesta-le contesta

-WTF?!-se sobresalta-

-Amy, debo irme, por cierto lindo disfraz y hasta mañana-Se va.

Sonic se fue dejando a una Amy muy pensativa.

-Gracias, si ese no era Sonic, entonces ¿a quien bese?

-¡¡¡Muy linda fiesta, tuve mi 1° baile con Marine!!!!-Dijo Marik muy emocionado y feliz.

-Muy bonita fiesta, quien hubiera pensado que ese echidna bailase muy bien y Marik te felicito-Le dice Rouge con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Rouge-le contesta igual.

-Mmmm-Shadow quedo muy pensativo.

-¿Shadow que te sucede?-Le pregunta Marik

-No me digas que no te has divertido-Le dice Rouge con cara de puchero.

-Digamos…. Que pasaron cosas que nunca imagine-Dijo Shadow mirando las estrellas y sacandose el antifaz.

Continuara…………

Espero que les haya gustado.

-


End file.
